Ashes
Ashes 'is an evil cat and a supporting antagonist in Black Lion franchise. In order to create a diversion, Redpaw creates a fire cat who is programmed to wreak havoc all over Dog City. Background Official Description ''Ashes isn't the kind of cat who sits in their evil master's lap and is rubbed, he's the kind of cat who assists their boss in their evil plans. Personality Ashes is particularly a fine example of how dogs classify cats. He's is shown to evil, diabolical and scary. While he was made to cause destruction all over Dog City, he wanted to attract attention to himself which is why he writes his name in flames, or as he calls it "an autograph." Like some cats in Wooten media, Ashes has a seething hatred which led to try different attempts to murder Pooch and the other dogs in Dog City. Even Ashes was made way to obey Redpaw's evil tasks, he was given free will, meaning that he can think for himself. However, when he imagined himself ruling Dog City with dozens of his fans praising him, Ashes decided to go forward with Redpaw's plan. Like all cats, Ashes is terrified of water especially since it's his only weakness and what led him to his death. Physical appearance Ashes is a muscular teenage cat with red auburn cat. He wears a black sleeveless shirt and pants. Powers and abilities * '''Pryokinesis: '''Hence his name, Ashes is able to create and manipulate fire. Weaknesses * '''Water: Because of Ashes' cat-like nature, he can easily dissolve into thin air with one drop of water. Appearances Dog Days After the party, Redpaw got to work with his latest experiment. Once he created the cat, he fed the cat a serum that would give him the ability to control and manipulate fire. Once the cat woke up, he named him Ashes and released him into Dog City where he began to destroy buildings and other public property. Pooch was fired from the Dog Detective Agency for not catching Ashes, which led the Dog of Dog City to be the victims of more chaos caused by Ashes. Redpaw later revealed to Pooch, that he'll create more cat mutants with powers like Ashes' to help him rule Dog City and enslave the human race. The next day, Ashes was collected by Redpaw and was driving back to his lair in a limo until Pooch showed himself and tried to arrest the two evil-doers but Ashes got the upper-hand and engaged into a cat-and-dog fight while Gaspard and Plumette decided to apprehend Redpaw but it resulted in them both being child trafficked. Ashes tried out all of his fire weapons on Pooch but it proved useless. After falling off the Dog City Bridge, Pooch put Ashes in a choke hole and discovered a hole in his neck that said "Don't add water." Pooch took out his canteen and poured water down Ashes' neck. The fire cat got out of the choke hole and started gagging until he dissolved into red dust. After saving Matthew and Rebecca, Redpaw's plans to create more cats like Ashes was finally exposed to the Dog City Police Station. Category:Cats Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Mutants Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Those destroyed Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Henchmen Category:American characters